The Adventure of Five Close Friends
by Dina A-chan
Summary: tentang petualangan geng Sakura dkk yang bernama The Guardian Angels bersama geng Sasuke dkk yang bernama The Handsome Devils. bagaimana kah kisahnya?/SasuSaku/ *Maaf gak bisa bikin summary* #PLAKK!/CHAPTER 3 UPDATE!
1. Chapter

**A/N: **ini fic kedua ku. oh, ya, chapter dibawah ini boleh dilewatin, kok. cuma pengenalan tokoh aja ^_^

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto **(untuk **faricaLucy**, thanks udah kasih tau, ya!).

**WARNING: SasuSaku, Abal, Gaje, OOC, Alur kecepatan or kelambatan, Typo(s), Miss-Typo(s), etc.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

* * *

><p><strong>Adventure of Five Close Friends<strong>

**Chapter: Eksposisi**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari, dan Hinata. Gadis-gadis yang mendirikan geng yang mereka namai 'The Guardian Angels'. Geng yang berisi gadis-gadis yang sangat sempurna. Kenapa mereka sangat sempurna? Inilah penjabarannya.

Sakura Haruno. Sang leader The Guardian Angels. Mempunyai rambut yang tidak biasa, pink dan mempunyai mata sewarna _emerald_. Anak kedua dari pasangan -presdir Haruno Corp, perusahaan terbesar ke-2 di dunia- Seiji Haruno dan –selebriti terkenal- Saki Haruno. Gadis terpopuler di sekolahnya. Sering menjadi sasaran penyataan cinta dari Fan Boys –baik di sekolah mau pun di luar sekolah–. Gadis yang sangat cantik, anggun, ceria, periang, pintar, kaya, menawan, baik hati, dan lemah lembut. Tapi jangan salah, dia bisa jadi garang kalau sedang bad mood. Tapi jangan harap dia mau membuat kita masuk rumah sakit, ya, tapi kalau kita keterlaluan dengan dia, maka dengan pukulan dan tendangan mautnya, sang atlet bela diri ini akan menghantarkan kita ke rumah sakit. Ya, kalian tidak salah dengar, dia dan Tenten sering memenangkan pertandingan bela diri dan sering merebut juara. Bulan kemarin saja dia berhasil merebut medali emas lomba karate se-SMA negara Jepang. Mempunyai kakak seorang Sasori Haruno, vokalis band yang bernama Akatsuki–band yang sedang melejit selama 3 tahun terakhir ini. Benar-benar gadis yang mendekati kata 'perfect'.

Ino Yamanaka. Anggota geng The Guardian Angels. Mempunyai rambut _blonde_ dan bermata biru langit. Sahabat sejak kecil Sakura. Gadis pewaris 'Yamanaka's Shop', toko bunga terbesar di Jepang dan urutan ke-4 di dunia. Gadis yang juga cantik, ceria, periang, kaya, menawan, dan baik hati. Dia juga cerewet dan agak sedikit kasar. Tapi itu tidak menjadi nilai negatif dalam dirinya. Nilai negatifnya cuma satu, yaitu dia tidak terlalu pintar pada bidang pelajaran, kecuali kesenian. Gadis yang pintar bermain musik walau suaranya cempreng. Gadis yang pintar menari, baik tarian tradisional maupun modern. Dan yang terpenting, dia sangat fashionible.

Xiao Yen Tenten. Anggota geng The Guardian Angels. Berambut coklat-kehitaman yang sering di cepol dua dan bermata coklat. Anak tunggal dari salah satu pejabat penting di China. Gadis yang 11-12 dengan Ino dalam masalah sifat. Atlet andalan Konoha -bersama Sakura- dalam masalah bela diri. Ketua club bela diri di sekolahnya dengan Sakura sebagai wakilnya. Mempunya piala yang melebihi lemari di rumahnya.

Sabaku no Temari. Anggota geng The Guardian Angels. Berambut pirang yang biasanya di ikat empat dan bermata _jade_. Anak sulung dari Kazekage Suna dan pimpinan Sabaku Corp, perusahaan ke-4 terbesar di dunia. Gadis yang tak kalah cantik, anggun, tegas, kaya, menawan, baik hati, cerewet, dan moody. Gadis yang sangat overprotictive kepada sahabat-sahabatnya di The Guardian Angels. Anggota yang paling tua menjadikan dia yang paling tegas, berpendirian, dan juga paling dewasa di-geng nya.

Hinata Hyuuga. Anggota geng The Guardian Angels. Berambut _indigo_ dan bermata _lavender_. Anak ke-2 dari Hiashi Hyuuga, pimpinan dari Hyuuga Corp, perusahaan terbesar ke-5 di dunia. Gadis yang tercantik setelah Sakura, anggun, kalem, pemalu, kaya, menawan, baik hati, dan punya rasa ke-ibuan yang tinggi. Sama seperti Temari, dia juga sangat overprotictive kepada sahabat-sahabatnya di The Guardian Angels.

* * *

><p>Di mana ada malaikat, maka di situ ada iblis. Begitu juga di mana ada The Guardian Angels, maka ada pula The Handsome Devils. Berikut identitas mereka.<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke Uchiha. Sang leader The Handsome Devils. Mempunyai rambut <em>raven<em> -yang mencuat mengingatkan kita akan ekor sejenis binatang peternak- dan bermata segelap langit malam. Anak bungsu dari Fugaku Uchiha –pimpinan Uchiha Corp, perusahaan terbesar ke-1 di dunia–, dan Mikoto Uchiha –perancang busana yang handal– . Orang yang super tampan, dingin, kalem, gak banyak omong, kaya, berkharisma, menawan, pintar, pokoknya perfect! Kalau Sakura cewek ter-populer, maka dialah cowok ter-populer. Sifat buruknya; Egois. Dia juga mempunyai kakak seorang Itachi, personil band 'Akatsuki'.

Naruto Uzumaki. Anggota geng dari The Handsome Devils. Mempunyai rambut _blonde_ dan bermata _sapphire_. Anak bungsu dari Minato Namikaze –presdir perusahaan Namikaze Corp, perusahaan terbesar ke-3 di dunia- dan Kushina Uzumaki. Orang yang periang, hyperaktif, ceria, cerewet, -yah, mirip-mirip sama Ino lah, dan lumayan ganteng. Dia adalah sahabat pertama Sasuke yang susah bersosialisasi itu. Dia mempunyai kakak bernama Kyubi Namikaze, sahabat dari Sasori dan Itachi.

Sai Uchiha. Anggota geng dari The Handsome Devils. Berwajah mirip Sasuke karena dia kakak Sasuke 4 menit. Bisa dibilang mereka itu kembar. Yang membedakan mereka cuma rambut dan perilaku mereka. Orang yang tampan, agak ceria, periang, murah senyum, kaya, ramah, cukup pintar, dan juga menawan. Perilaku mereka sangat bertolak belakang, bukan?

Shikamaru Nara. Anggota geng The Handsome Devils. Berambut hitam diikat satu dan bermata sama seperti Sasuke dan Sai. Anak tunggal dari Shikaku Nara –presdir Nara Corp- dan Yoshino Nara. Orang yang cukup tampan, pemalas, sering mengeluh, lebih memilih tidur daripada melakukan sesuatu, kaya, mempunyai IQ diatas 200, dsb. Anggota paling tua di geng –setelah Neji.

Terakhir…

Neji Hyuuga. Anggota geng The Handsome Devils. Berambut hitam-kecoklatan dan bermata sama seperti Hinata. Anak sulung dari Hiashi Hyuuga. Pemuda tertampan setelah –setelah Sasuke, sifat 11-12 dengan Sasuke. Perbedaannya; dia tenang dan dewasa. Mempunyai dua orang adik –Hinata dan Hanabi.

Yah, begitu lah tokoh-tokoh yang berperan dalam kisah kehidupan yang penuh warna…

**T.B.C.**

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	2. Chapter 1: Rumah Hantu?

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING: SasuSaku, Abal. Gaje, Alur kecepatan or kelambatan, OOC, Typo(s), Miss-Typo(s), etc**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Keterangan:<p>

Sakura: 15 tahun. kelas X-1

Sasuke, Ino, Hinata, Naruto, Sai, Tenten: 16 tahun. sekelas Sakura.

Neji, Shikamaru, Temari: 17 tahun. XI-1

* * *

><p><strong>Adventure of Five Close Friends<strong>

**.**

**Chapter 1: Rumah Hantu?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Di kantin pada saat jam istirahat berlang__sung…_

"Eh, kalian tau gak, katanya ada rumah hantu, loooh…" tanya Ino pada anggota geng The Guardian Angels yang lain.

"Masa, dimana?" tanya Temari penasaran dan antusias.

"Loe tau rumah yang kebakaran seminggu yang lalu, 'kan?"

"Tau," kata yang lain sambil mengangguk.

"Disana katanya ada yang ngelihat penampakan disana," kata Ino sambil memasang wajah ter-horror miliknya.

"Gimana?"

"Apanya?"

"Penampakannya."

"Katanya sih, mirip kayak," Ino memasang pose berpikir."… gak tau, deh…" sambung Ino sambil nyengir.

"Oooh…" balas mereka, malas.

"Woi, ekspresinya kurang," celetuk Ino

"_Whatever_," balas mereka kompak.

"Hhhh…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Hei," panggil Ino.

"_Nani_?" kali ini cuma Sakura yang menyahut.

"Kita uji nyali disana, yuk!" ajak Ino.

Sontak mereka saling berpandangan beberapa saat. Kaget mereka mendengar ajakan Ino. Tidak biasanya Ino mau dengan hal-hal yang berbau mistis 'n horror –menilik dia malah menghindari hal-hal tersebut.

"Kamu, yakin?" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu.

"Yakin, seyakin-yakinnya dari yang teryakin di dunia yakin," jawab Ino, lebay

Mereka pun berpandangan lagi. Berakhir dengan helaan napas, mereka pun menyahut usul Ino.

"Gue ikutan yang lain aja," sahut dari sang leader The Guardian Angels.

"Asal yang lain ngikut, gue sih ikut," ujar Tenten cuek.

"A-aku i-kut aja." udah tau 'kan dari siapa?

"Iya aja, deh." nah, kalau ini dari Anggota tertua, Temari.

"Sippp! Berarti semuanya ikut." Ino mengacungkan jempol pada semuanya dan memasang muka riang. Semuanya hanya tersenyum melihat perilaku sahabat mereka yang kelewat centil itu.

"_By the way, _kapan kita ke rumah itu?" tanya Sakura.

Tampak Ino merenungi pertanyaan Sakura. Padahal dalam hati dia udah bilang 'Aduh si Jidat itu, bisa gak sih gak usah tanya yang kayak gitu?'

Tiba-tiba muncul bohlam menyala tak kasat mata muncul di kepala Ino.

"Girls, hari ini yuk! Jam 9. Kan besok libur…"

"Kumpul dimana?"

"Dirumahku."

Yang lain pun cuma mengangguk tanda setuju.

_Teng… teng… teng…_

"Kita masuk, yuk!" ajak sang gadis bermata _emerald_. Mereka pun bergegas masuk ke kelas. Takut dihukum adalah alasan mereka cepat-cepat ke kelas masing-masing.

Sss_ Adventure of Five Close Friends _ssS

"Hoahm… Hinata mana, sih?" gerutu seorang gadis berambut _blonde _diikat empat.

"Kamu ngantuk, Tem?" tanya Ino.

"Gak. Cuma Hinata lama banget," gerutu Temari, lagi.

"Biar aja, 'kan kita janjiannya jam 9. Sekarang baru jam," Tenten menengok kearah jam yang ada di kamar Ino."… 08:45."

Bertepatan Tenten menyelesaikan kata-katanya, ada orang yang memencet bel rumah Ino. Ino pun turun dari kamarnya di lantai 2 untuk membukakan pintu.

Tak lama kemudian Ino datang dengan dibuntuti Hinata dibelakangnya.

"Woi, Hina, loe lama banget," celetuk Tenten.

"Panjang umur…" tambah Temari.

"Te-teman-teman jangan marah, ya! Aku tadi harus ngerayu _tou-san _dulu," jelas Hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Iya, gak pa-pa, kok. Kamu juga gak telat," kata Sakura lembut. Hinata pun mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Sakura.

"Yah, mau gimana lagi… walaupun loe ngelakuin hal sejahat apapun kami tetap gak bisa ngebenci loe," ucap Temari sambil tersenyum.

"Terimakasih, teman-teman." Hinata pun memeluk Temari. Temari pun membalas pelukan Hinata.

"Kacang-kacang, siapa mau, harga satu juta perbutir!" Ino pun memperagakan gaya pedagang asongan.

"Hahahahaha…"

"Sekarang, kita pergi aja, yuk!" ajak Sakura.

"Oke, leader!" balas mereka –minus Sakura. Mereka pun segera berangkat ke tempat tujuan memakai mobil mereka –kecuali Hinata yang tadi diantar oleh Neji yang kebetulan juga ingin keluar- terpaksa menumpang ke Tenten.

Sss_ Adventure of Five Close Friends_ssS

_30 menit kemudian…_

"Ihhh… seram!" kata Ino. Yups! Sekarang mereka sudah berada di depan 'Rumah Hantu' tujuan mereka. Baru saja berada di depan 'Rumah Hantu' itu, Ino sudah merinding ketakutan.

"Ino, Ino. Tadi siapa yang ngajak dengan semangatnya, sekarang siapa yang paling takut, HAH?" geram Tenten marah. Siapa yang tidak marah? _Wong _Ino lengket banget sama Tenten. Mungkin orang yang tidak tau apa-apa akan menganggap mereka _yuri_, mungkin.

"I-iya, deh. Gue gak tau kalau seseram ini, Ten," jawab Ino ketakutan. Tenten pun cuma menghela napas sebagai tanggapan.

"Kita masuk, yuk!" ajak Temari. Tanpa meminta persetujuan dari yang lain, Temari langsung membuka gerbang rumah itu. Tiba-tiba, debu berjatuhan hampir mengenai Temari.

"Ihh, banyak banget debunya," keluh Temari. Temari pun melangkah memasuki pekarangan rumah itu.

"Sayang yah, rumah segede ini kebakaran," gumam Sakura. Sakura pun menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan Temari. Setelah sampai di depan pintu, Sakura memberikan kode kepada Temari agar sama-sama membuka pintu tersebut. Sakura, Temari, Tenten, Ino, dan Hinata menghitung bersama-sama.

"Satu…"

"Dua…"

"Tiga…"

_Kreeet!_

"Aaaaa…" teriak Ino dan Hinata histeris. Sedangkan sisanya cuma kaget ngeliat tikus sama kelelawar terbang keluar.

"Hhhhh… ku kira apa," ucap Ino.

Mereka pun masuk lebih ke dalam lagi. Disana lebih berdebu dan lebih banyak hewan-hewan yang berkeliaran disana. Tiba-tiba sekelebat bayangan lewat didepan mereka. Sontak Ino, Hinata, dan Temari menjerit histeris. Sakura dan Tenten? Mereka _stay cool _aja tuh…

Sss_ Adventure of Five Close Friends_ssS

Setelah berkeliling, mereka tidak menemukan hal-hal yang terlalu aneh lagi. Ya, kecuali kalau tiba-tiba gelas pecah sendiri, sebuah lukisan besar hampir menimpa mereka, atau ada sesorang menyentuh bahu Hinata –padahal tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang menyentuh Hinata, bukan sebuah keanehan?

Sesampai mereka di sebuah tangga, mereka pun berinisiatif menaiki tangga itu walau hati mereka semua berbunyi dag-dig-dug-duar.

_Di lantai 2…_

Tiba-tiba…

_Wushhh…_

… angin menerpa mereka. Sontak mereka kebingungan. Pasalnya, disana semua jendela tertutup. Jadi, darimana anginnya? Itulah yang ada di benak mereka masing-masing. Bulu kuduk mereka pun berdiri. Setelah sedikit agak tenang, mereka melanjutkan penjelajahan mereka. Tak lama kemudian, sesosok makhluk yang sering dipanggil masyarakat sebagai pocong melintas didepan mereka. Mereka pun lantas mengambil langkah seribu –kabur dari rumah itu.

- **T.B.C.** -

-OMAKE-

_5 menit setelah Sakura dkk kabur…_

"Bwahahahaha…" terdengar se–err, maksudnya beberapa orang tertawa di dalam 'Rumah Hantu' itu. Hantu? Bukan. Mereka adalah anggota geng The Handsome Devils.

"Enak juga ngerjain anggota geng The Guardian Angels, hahahahaha…" ucap sang leader dari The Handsome devils.

"Liat ekspresi mereka, gak? Lucu banget," ejek Naruto. Oooh, ternyata…

- **T.B.C. (Beneran)** -

* * *

><p><strong>ish, fic yang ini gaje banget! gaje ceritanya, plotnya, pokoknya kurang banget!<strong>

**Bersediakah mereview fic ini? segala jenis review saya terima.**

**jadi,**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	3. Chapter 2: Kerja Kelompok

**A/N: **_gomen,_ telat update. rencananya kemarin mau update. tapi apa daya, pulsa modem habis. T.T

**Disclaimer: walau saya nyembah Masashi Kishimoto pun, Naruto tetap milik dia.**

**Warning: SasuSaku, cerita Gaje, alur kecepatan, kependekan, OOC, etc.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Adventure of Five Close Friends<strong>

**.**

**Chapter 2: Kerja Kelompok**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa muka kalian? Suntuk banget," celetuk Temari.

"…"

"Kaya gak disetrika bertahun-tahun," lanjut Temari.

"…"

Karena merasa kesal dicuekin, Temari pun menaikkan volume suaranya.

"WOI! JAWAB NAPA!" protes Temari. Sontak seluruh anggota geng The Guardian Angels –minus Temari- menengok kearah Temari. Syukur sekarang mereka berada di atap sekolah yang sedang sepi. Jadi mereka tak harus merasa malu atas teriakan Temari yang super duper _toa_ itu.

"Kami gak papa kok, Tem," ucap Ino. Tapi sayangnya perkataan Ino itu tidak dipercayai oleh Temari. Gimana mau dipercaya, wajahnya tetap ditekuk kayak gitu. Ino, Ino, kamu gak cocok jadi artis, tauk!

"Gue. Nggak. Percaya!" balas Temari dengan penekanan diseluruh kata yang diucapkannya. Ino cuma menghela napas karena perkataannya gak dipercayai'in.

"…"

"…"

"Oke, oke! Kami beritahu." 'Akhirnya ada yang ngalah juga,' batin Temari. Tenten pun menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya.

**FLASHBACK**

"Pagi, anak-anak!" sapa Kurenai-_sensei_ saat ia memasuki kelas X-1.

"Pagi, _Sensei_!" balas mereka serentak.

"Nah, anak-anak, hari ini kita akan membuat kelompok untuk tugas drama yang _Sensei _kasih tau kemarin," terang Kurenai-_sensei_. "Perkelompok 7 orang, karena di kelas ini muridnya 35 orang," sambung Kurenai-_sensei_. Anak-anak H2C berharap mereka dapat teman sekelompok yang mereka inginkan.

"_Kelompok 1_:

Sasuke U.

Sai U.

Sakura H.

Hinata H.

Naruto U.

Ino Y.

Xiao Yen Tenten.

*di skip aja yah yang lain. Gak tau lagi namanya. Pokoknya nyampe kelompok 5*"

Anak-anak pun ada yang bersorak kegirangan, ada juga yang murung. Termasuk tokoh-tokoh kita, sebagian hati mereka kegirangan –karena sama sahabatnya- sebagian lagi sedih –karena sama, yah, _you know _lah-.

"Sudah, sudah." Kurenai-_sensei_ pun menenangkan mereka. Mereka pun terdiam. Kita mulai saja belajarnya," perintah Kurenai-_sensei_. "Buka halaman 84," lanjutnya. Anak-anak pun menuruti perintah _Sensei _mereka dan dimulailah proses belajar mengajar.

**End of FLASHBACK**

"Jadi, Cuma masalah pembagian kelompok aja kalian jadi kusut begini?" tanya Temari. Mereka pun Cuma mengiyakan perkataan Temari dengan wajah yang tetap ditekuk.

"Hei, ambil hikmahnya. Sasuke 'kan lumayan pintar, Sai pintar dalam masalah drama kayak gini, Naruto pintar ngomong, lah terus, apa kurangnya, coba?" Temari coba menghibur temannya. Mendengar kata Temari, wajah mereka malah tambah kusut. Temari pun jadi merasa serba salah.

"Tem, kamu enak ngomong. Kalau pintar, andal'in aja Sakura atau Hinata. Ino pintar dalam masalah beginian. Tenten sang 'Ratu Ngomong' bisa diandalkan," ucap Tenten sedikit Narsis. Setelah ngomong gitu, dia kembali pundung. Temari menghela napas.

"Hhhh… kalian mah enak. Coba waktu aku kerja kelompok sama Shikamaru ama Neji, aku aja sendirian yang cewek, gak ngeluh," cerocos Temari agak kesal. Mereka terdiam.

"…"

"…"

"Oke, oke. Kami yang salah. Maaf'in, yah?" mohon Sakura sambil memasang puppy eyes. Yang lain juga menuruti tingkah si 'pink' tersebut, membuat Temari iba. Temari pun memeluk _best friends_nya. Mereka pun ikut membalas pelukan sang nona Sabaku tersebut.

"…"

"Teletubies, berpelukan," ejek –yang diikuti kekehan yang lain- seseorang di pintu penghubung antara atap dan tangga itu. Mereka pun melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menengok kearah sumber suara. Dengan efek yang sangat didramatisir, mereka pun kaget akan kehadiran musuh bebuyutan mereka yang tidak terduga. Sadar si 'korban' akan mengamuk, si pengejek segera lari meninggalkan 'TKP' diikuti oleh dedengkotnya.

_Tak lama…_

"THE UGLY DEVILS!" Tiba-tiba teriakkan yang memekakan telinga mengganggu hari yang indah ini. Hahhh… bad days…

Sss_ The Adventure of Five Close Friends_ssS

Hari Rabu yang cerah, tepat untuk memulai kehidupan yang indah. Tapi, tidak untuk ke-empat remaja putri ini. Bagi mereka, hari ini seolah mengejek mereka yang tidak bersalah dan berdaya ini. –err, lupakan kalimat terakhir tadi.

Kenapa hari ini bagi mereka buruk? Yupz, karena hari ini lah mereka akan bekerja sama dalam pembuatan sebuah drama.'Kalau sama orang lain sih gak apa-apa, tapi sama mereka? HELL NO!' yah, kira-kira begitulah batin ke-4 remaja yang sekarang sedang dalam proses belajar mengajar di sekolah. Tinggal menunggu bebera-

_Teng… teng… teng…_

…pa saat lagi, maka hidup indah mereka akan berakhir. Yah, sekarang hidup mereka akan tamat! Dengan langkah lesu seperti orang yang menderita gejala anemia (_lebay_) dan tanpa gairah masa muda yang selalu dielu-elukan Lee –salah satu _Fans Boys Fanatik _Sakura- mereka pun menuju tempat 'neraka' –rumah Sasuke.

Sss_ The Adventure of Five Close Friends _ssS

Bel di rumah Sasuke tiba-tiba bunyi. Itachi pun menaruh majalah yang ia baca dan segera membukakan pintu untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Dan, oh ternyata, Sakura dan _best friends_-nya –termasuk Temari yang khawatir akan sahabatnya kenapa-kenapa- yang menjadi tamu di kediaman Uchiha tersebut.

"Hai, Itachi-_nii _/ Itachi-_senpai_," balas mereka dengan nada yang lemah dan senyum yang dipaksakan. Itachi yang melihat pun jadi heran, 'Tumbenan mereka kesini,' batinnya. Karena Itachi tuan rumah yang baik, jadi Itachi pun mempersilahkan pasukan The Guardian Angels itu pun masuk.

Sss_ The Adventure of Five Close Friends _ssS

"Jadi, ada apa kalian kesini?" tanya Itachi setelah geng The Guardian Angels masuk ke dalam rumah. SakuInoTenTemaHina berpandangan sesaat seolah menanyakan pendapat yang lain. Tak lama, mereka pun menghentikan acara tatap-menatap tadi. Sakura pun angkat suara,

"Err, Sasuke, ada?" Sakura bertanya dengan ragu-ragu. Itachi pun menganggukkan kepala.

"Perlu kupanggilkan?" saran Itachi. Sakura pun menganggukkan kepala dengan semangat –sampai membuat lehernya agak sakit. Itachi beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk ke kamar otouto-nya. Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, dan Temari udah tegang 'n berkeringat dingin bagai mau mendengarkan hasil dari kelulusan mereka.

_5 menit kemudian…_

Itachi turun sendirian, membuat gadis-gadis itu bingung.

"Kata Sasuke, kalian masuk aja ke kamarnya," jelas Itachi singkat. Dia pun menyalakan _televisi_ dan larut dalam dunianya. Sedangkan geng The Guardian Angels udah gemetaran, membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi nantinya. Dengan langkah yang gamang, mereka pun sampai di depan pintu yang bercat biru dongker, tempat pribadi sang leader The Handsome Devils. Sejenak mereka terdiam –mengumpulkan keberanian. Tangan Temari dengan gemetarnya terangkat, bersiap mengetuk pintu bertuliskan nama 'Sasuke Uchiha' itu dengan mata terpejam.

_Tok… AW… AW…_

Merasa aneh dengan suara yang dibunyikan sang pintu, Temari dengan perlahan membuka matanya dan kaget atas apa yang dilihatnya. Naruto berdiri diambang pintu dengan tangan yang memegang hidung. Temari pun bertanya dengan polosnya,

"Hidung loe kenapa, Duren?"

Naruto merasa kesal dengan reaksi Temari, sedangkan Sakura, Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten udah cekikikkan melihat tragedy 'Temari si pemukul hidung yang polos'.

"KENAPA! KENAPA! LOE TUH MUKUL HIDUNG GUE! MANA SAKIT LAGI!" bentak Naruto. Temari pun cuma meringis menangisi kupingnya yang hampir tuli.

"_Sorry_, Duren. Gue gak sengaja."

"Tch… Masuk!" perintah Naruto dengan nada yang sedikit memperintah. Sang gadis-gadis yang cantik itu pun memasuki kamar yang bernuansa biru-hitam yang sudah terisi 5 orang yang kesemuanya anggota geng The Handsome Devils.

"Kalian lama amat," protes Sasuke dengan nada yang datar.

"Tauk, tuh. Gak tau apa kami udah jamuran nunggunya," sambung Naruto yang masih dendam ama mereka.

"Bisa dijual kiloan, gak?" canda Tenten dengan nada yang ketus.

"Ehm… ehm… Kami minta maaf kalau kami telat," kata si pemilik rambut _bubblegum_.

"Mang bisa semudah itu apa loe minta maaf," ucap Sasuke sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sakura. Sakura pun menjauhkan wajahnya untuk menghindari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan.

"Pertama, gue gak mau cari gara-gara ama loe sekarang. Kedua, gue mau kita baikkan nyampe drama ini selesai. Ketiga," Sakura menjeda perkataanya untuk menarik napas.

"… LOE BISA JAUHIN GAK MUKA LOE DARI MUKA GUE!" bentak Sakura di depan muka Sasuke –tidak pakai 'kuah'. Sasuke pun menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Sakura.

"Pertama, gue juga gak mau cari gara-gara ama loe. Kedua, gue terima usul loe. Ketiga, LOE GAK USAH TERIAK BISA, 'KAN?" balas Sasuke gak mau kalah. Reflek Sakura menutupi telinganya yang terasa mau tuli.

"Woi, kita kesini mau nyelesai'in tugas atau pacaran, sih?" protes Ino. Pasangan SasuSaku itu pun segera memperbaiki posisi mereka.

"Lebih baik kalian selesai'in tugas kalian sekarang. Aku, Shikamaru, dan Temari akan membantu kalian," kata Neji tenang. Akhirnya mereka pun membuat tugas dibantu senpai-senpai mereka –sahabat mereka.

Sss_ The Adventure of Five Close Friends _ssS

"Kali ini, tugas yang mendapat nilai tertinggi yaitu kelompok 1 dengan nilai 97. Dan untuk kelompok lain, kalian seharusnya mencontoh kelompok 1. Mereka sangat kompak, 'kan?" puji Kurenai-_sensei_. 'Padahalkan baru kali ini mereka kompak," batin murid kelas X-1 –minus kelompok 1 yang malah senyum-senyum sendiri.

_Teng… teng… teng…_

"Oke, pelajaran selesai, sampai jumpa minggu depan," salam Kurenai-_sensei_. Murid-murid di kelas itu pun segera pergi keluar kelas hingga kelas itu kosong.

Sss_ The Adventure of Five Close Friends _ssS

"Gimana nilai kalian?" tanya Temari saat mereka sudah sampai di atap sekolah. Sakura, Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata pun mengacungkan jempol sambil nyengir.

"Hhhh… Syukur, lah,"

"…"

"Err, Tem," panggil Tenten. Sang gadis yang dimaksud pun menoleh kearah gadis bercepol dua itu.

"… Thanks," ucap Tenten. Temari cuma mengangguk dan kembali kegiatan sebelumnya –menatap awan.

"…"

"Kasian, dicuekkin," ucap seseorang di depan pintu. Anggota geng The Guardian Angels menoleh kearah sumber suara. Ternyata yang mengejek mereka adalah pelaku yang sama di minggu yang lalu, anggota geng The Handsome Devils.

"Kalian minta di masukkin ke rumah sakit secara gratis, huh?" tantang Sakura sambil menggulung lengan seragamnya diikuti anggota geng lain –minus Hinata yang malah memerah wajahnya.

"Woi, jangan kabur!" sambung Sakura yang melihat anggota The Handsome Devils malah kabur. Semua anggota geng The Guardian Angels pun mengejar 'musuh' bebuyutan mereka itu. Hahhh… sepertinya di koridor sekolah bakal ada aksi kejar-kejaran gratis 'kan?

**- T.B.C. -**

* * *

><p><strong>Balasan Review:<strong>

**Yamanaka Chika:**

Emang, jahat banget! Ino lovers, yah? (asbak)

Pairnya saya juga masih bingung... hehehe...

jangan manggil _senpai_ dong! saya newbie. *nyengir 'n garuk kepala*

nih udah update! RnR lagi, ya!

**Rizuka Hanayuuki:**

iya, Sasuke agak OOC yah?

Romancenya ada, cuma sebenarnya genrenya mau Romance/Adventure/Friendship, tapi apa daya... genrenya cuma boleh dua. T.T

nih udah update. maaf gak kilat... T_T

Review lagi, yah!

**Gui gui:**  
>udah update Gui-<em>san<em>. maaf gak kilat. hehehe...

Review, lagi. Oke?

**ErizuHernandhez:**  
>Thanks udah dibilang keren <em>*Blushing* <em>

Nih udah lanjut!

mau di fav? silahkan... saya malah senang :)

dibaca dan direview lagi, ya!

**Tanpa nama (gak ada namanya maksudnya)****:**

thanks udah dibilang bagus. disuka lagi...:)

dipanjangin nanti capek. ini udah di panjangin nih...

maaf gak update kilat. bukannya update kilat malah update siput... *pundung*

Yosh! Review lagi, yah!

**faricaLucy:**

mang kejam...

bukan dari neji kok... *ngebela*

nih kelanjutannya udah diupdate... walau lelet... )':

masih ada typo? maaf banget yah!

review lagi, please!

* * *

><p>nah udah dibalas! maaf kalau namanya salah...<p>

_btw_, ada yang tau cara ngebalas lewat pm, gak? *nyengir* maklum, newbie (alesan)

bersediakah

jadi,

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**


End file.
